


How Bad Can I Be?

by Soulstoned



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Spanking, Thneed Bondage, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: The Once-ler goes back in time to convince his younger self to stop cutting down the truffula trees. It doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	How Bad Can I Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> If you told me two weeks ago I would write this I wouldn't have believed you, but time changes a person.

It takes nearly five years for the Once-ler to build his time machine, fueled by anger at his past self over his mistakes and broken promises.

What did it even get him? His family's approval dried up as soon as the last thneed sold. 

He charges up the machine and steps toward the portal, taking a look at his watch before stepping through. He has one hour to convince his younger self to stop cutting down the trees and then return to the spot where the portal opens.

When he steps through to the other side, he is momentarily distracted by the sight of the truffula trees. It’s been so long since he has seen them. The clear cutting has just begun and most of the grove is still standing. It isn’t too late. In the distance he sees his younger self through the window of his house, counting his money without a care in the world.

He storms up to the house and swings the door open, taking his younger self by surprise. “Who are you, what’s going on?” the younger Once-ler asks in surprise, backing away from the door toward a pile of thneeds ready for packaging to be shipped out. 

“I’m you from the future, you have to stop cutting down the trees,” says the Once-ler.

The younger Once-ler laughs. “You sound like the Lorax. Why would I stop? Things are great for me right now.”

“It doesn’t last. Where I come from there are no more trees, the animals have left, and so has our family. They’re only here for the money, they don’t care about us. We ruined everything.”

The younger Once-ler hesitates for a moment, before speaking. “I’m not going to give up everything I’ve worked for,” he says, picking up a thneed from the pile. “I’m set for life because of these things.”

Something snaps in the older Once-ler’s head at the sight of the thneed. His younger self is acting like some sort of Greed-ler. Like nothing matters but the piles of money he is making off of the thneed. A twisted thought enters his mind. Maybe he can’t change his mind with words, but if he can associate the thneed with something bad in his mind, maybe he will stop.

He doesn’t mean for it to escalate so quickly but he’s seeing red. Before he knows it, he has the Greed-ler tied up in a thneed and bent over his lap as he strips off his pants and gives him several strong whacks to his ass with his open palm, leaving it red and with the beginning of a bruise forming where his palm made contact.

“You think I’m going to give up my very successful business because you _spanked me_?” The Greed-ler laughs.

The Once-ler manhandles him, shoving him face down into the pile of thneeds before unbuckling his own belt. If corporal punishment won’t change his mind, it’s time for plan B. 

He takes his cock in hand and gives it a few good strokes before shoving it into his other self, holding him down in the thneeds to muffle his screams as he thrusts without any preparation and only spit for lube. As he finishes deep inside the Greed-ler he has a passing thought that maybe he is still the bad guy.

He shakes it off as he wipes himself on a thneed from the pile, watching as the Greed-ler struggles to free himself from the thneed that is keeping him bound and trying to ignore the tears clinging to his other self’s eyelashes. _"How bad can I be? I haven’t hurt anyone but myself,"_ he thinks to himself as he glances at his watch and sees that his time is almost up. 

He buckles his pants and walks to the part of the grove where the portal will be opening. As he sees the portal open he is struck by a sudden doubt that he actually changed anything. He spots a truffula seed on the ground next to his feet and picks it up. Maybe it’s time for plan C.


End file.
